1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for security of accessing data, and more particularly to a non-volatility memory including one or more security guard for preventing data from access or copy from the non-volatility memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, people like to store confidential data such as software, computer program or highly confidential document in the non-volatile memory. In order to prevent data from access or copy, several class of protection may be applied to the non-volatile memory. Refer to FIG. 1, it is a functional block diagram of a conventional non-volatile memory. After storing data into the non-volatile memory, validity should be checked and confirmed. So a storage device 11 is used to be a medium for storage. To protect data, it is known as a way to use a lock bit register 121 located in the micro-control unit 12 for storing lock bit information provided by the storage device 11 and prevent accessing a output circuit 13 according to the locking signal 1211 from the lock bit register 121. This way is simple but easy to be broken by destructively changing signal outputted from the lock bit register 121.